May's Crush: Final Frontier Ending
by AshKetchum700
Summary: The continuation of "May's Crush: Final Frontier" written by Pikamasteradv. Please enjoy.
1. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow! Part 2

**Okay so I've decided to write the ending to this awesome story because Pikamasteradv never finished it. Hope you guys enjoy it im gonna try my best to write using his writing style and i know him pretty well so i am gonna start where he left off chapter 38 enjoy...**

* * *

><p>As they continued up the stairs Anabel tried to make conversation, as her and Greta caught up to the rest of the group.<p>

"Hey May this pyramid has seven layers so Ash is probably somewhere near the top with Evergreen maybe where they were last time".

"Oh" May replied in an empty minded way she was busy fantasizing about Ash.

"Oish" Greta grunted "There are so many stairs i didn't remember there being this many".

Soon they reached the next floor and they opened a steel door leading to the next room. This room was pretty much the same as the first one with the walls made from blue tinted steel.

May surveyed the room quickly for enemies and sure enough standing at the top of the next staircase, in front of the steel door leading to the next room was Tucker. Mays face lit up with anger "

Get out of our way" she shouted harshly at Tucker. "Sorry but if you guys wanna go anywhere one of you is going to have to battle me ahaha". "i'll do it". May turned around and was suprised to see that Greta was the one who wanted to take on Tucker.

"Are you sure" May asked.

"Yea" Greta calmly replied.

"Are you sure a wimp like you can take me on" Tucker said provoking Greta.

"Oish, I'm going to clean your clock!" Greta yelled with a determined look in her eyes.

"Hmph okay then you asked for it Arcanine Lets Go". As Arcanine appeared from its pokeball and tryed to look tough as the so called legendary pokemon appeared.

" Medicham lets go!" Greta yelled as her pink fighting type Pokemon appeared in a fighting pose.

"Arcanine jump and use flamethrower". Medicham dodge it and hit arcanine with focus punch" Greta was obviously over excited about this battle as she screamed this at the top of her lungs. "May, Anabel, Cyndi come on lets go" Brock said as he started up the stairs the two girls followed as the steel door shut behind them.

May sighed "Another friend left behind". "Thats okay Greta's tough feel better May she's gonna be just fine against a jerk like Tucker" Anabel explained trying to make May feel better. "Besides" Brock added "The important thing is that we get you and Pikachu to Ash".

"Yeah i know that but i just hope that Greta and Team Rocket will be okay" May replied with a worried look on her face.

May quickly smiled "cmon you guys lets keep going".

As they started up the stairs May began to daydreaming.

_"Ash" May screamed out and didn't get an answer "Are you okay". She ran across the room to find him knocked out with blood streaming from his cheeks in narrow lines. "Oh my gosh". "Ash who did this to you". Evergreen came out and let out a hysteric laugh "hahhahahaha". "Well guess what May your next"._

May screamed.

"Whats wrong" Brock asked in his older brother type voice as both him and Anabel halted.

"N-Nothing" May replied with a slight studder in her voice "I was just hallucination i guess".

"Oh well its probably because your worried sick about Ash c'mon lets keep moving" Anabel stated knowingly.

"Okay".

And so they started up the stairs again as they got to the top they paused for a moment.

"I wonder who is awaiting us behind this door be careful" Brock said cautiously.

"Probably just some Rocket flunkies" May replied back.

"Yea we can take them easily" Cyndi added.

"Maybe but we still have to be careful we don't know what could happen cmon lets go" Anabel explained as she led the way through the door to the other side.

This room was different a little darker feel to it. The four friends looked up to see a shadowly figure standing at the top.

A look of pure fear came across Anabel's Face "You!" She exclaimed. As they got ready to face their next opponent.

* * *

><p><strong>I Think i did a pretty good job capturing his writing style anyway i really liked the way this chapter played out the more reviews i get the faster i will update everyone get Pokemon.<strong>


	2. Confrontation ch39

**Okay so im pretty happy with the results from the first chapter thanks for the feedback im pretty busy though but i promise i will be more consistent in writing this story i hope you guys like this chapter enjoy**

* * *

><p>May looked up at the figure "Where's Ash" May yelled at it.<p>

"Further ahead of course" said the figure.

"C'mon Brandon please get out of our way, we need to get to Ash please" Anabel said as she tried to plead with the the man.

"Sorry but one of you is going to have to battle me and my friend Trent here".

Brock, Anabel, Cyndi and May looked up and they just noticed that another person was there he had long green hair with blue eyes and a black outfit with the signiture red R on it.

"Your working with Team Rocket Brandon" May asked him with anger in her emerald eyes.

"PIKAPIKA" Pikachu added backing May up.

"I am just following orders" Brandon responded glumly.

"Fine then bring it on me and Anabel will take you two criminals on".

May and Anabel were both surprised to see that it was Brock who said this.

"Are you sure" May asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"Yeah and besides you and Pikachu need to get to Ash and with Anabel's gift it should be easier for us to defeat them.

"I'm gonna stay too for back up okay May" Cyndi said convincing May to let her stay with Brock and Anabel.

"Yeah May go me and Brock got this" Anabel said trying to encourage May to go.

"O-Okay but you guys better be careful".

"Got it" Brock responded. "Steelix i choose you" Brock shouted as his giant pokemon appeared poised and ready for battle.

"Lets go my friend" Anabel called as May started up the stairs. Anabel's Metagross appeared amped up and also ready for battle.

"This is going to be good" Brandon sneered to himself.

"Regice come on out" Brandon yelled as his unique ice type Pokemon appeared and was reluctant to fight.

"Dusclops front and center" Trent called as his Pokemon appeared anxious to show its strength against his opponents.

"Shall we begin" Brandon asked.

"I'll start" Brock answered. "Steelix use Iron tail on Regice".

"Dusclops hit Steelix with Fire punch before it gets to Regice".

"Metagross cover Steelix with Meteor Mash" Anabel told her Pokemon telepathically.

As this was happening May got to the top of the stairs and passed through the steel door at the top which promptly closed behind her.

"You guys better be careful and come back to me" May thought to herself as she continued onward up the stairs.

As she continued up the stairs she started thinking about what condition Ash would be in when she saw him " Is he hurt" She asked herself frantically.

Pikachu sensed her distress and nuzzled his head against her cheek "pikapikapi" the mouse Pokemon said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Pikachu" May answered rubbing him behind his ear.

Soon after though she began having flashbacks remembering everything that had happened between her and Ash up to this point she remembered when Ash first told her he loved her, when he came to her comfort near the waterfall in the cerulean forest after Drew had violated her, When they defeated Misty in the tag team battle against her and Harley, when they went to the movies to see Pokemon Ranger in Japanese when Aipom touched her and when they decided to sneak off together to a different island from Anabel and Brock.

"I hope he's okay" May thought to herself as she reached the top of the stairs.

" I hope there's no more enemies i'm the only one left" May said out loud to herself.

"pikapika" Pikachu responded.

May giggled "Well of course your here to Pikachu but you know what i meant".

Pikachu nodded.

"Well lets go" May took a deep breath and opened the steel door.

On the other side wasn't a room the same as the others it was a long dark hallway.

May started down it and reached a side where there was an intersection.

"Ugh" May grunted distressed. "Which way do i go left or right".

"pikapi" Pikachu responded knowingly pointing towards the right.

"Okay Pikachu" May said confidently. "Lets go".

May started out walking but then broke into a full run anxious to see Ash again and to find out whether or not he was okay or not she was hoping for the best.

She reached a red door and opened it inside was a bunch of computer terminals and monitors all of them off though.

There was a steel door on the other side. Not interested in looking at the terminals she immediately made her way to the steel door she opened it only to find more stairs.

"More stairs" May whined obviously unhappy with the amount of stairs.

"I wish there was an elevator i could use".

"Ohh well at least this means we went the right way right Pikachu".

"Pikapika" the mouse Pokemon cheerfully replied as they started up this set of stairs. They got to the top fairly quickly as this set of stairs wasnt nearly as long as the others and at the top of the stairs was an expensive looking gold door with a sign on it that said "TOP FLOOR".

"This is it" May said with determination in her emerald eyes. "Are you ready Pikachu".

"Pikapikapikachu" Pikachu answered also determined to reach his longtime companion and best friend.

"Okay lets go". May hesitated slightly as she pushed open the door and entered to find a two way hallway that had lots of doors going along the walls on both sides.

The walls had burgundy wallpaper and the doors were a wood type brown color.

May decided to go left and walked at a brisk pace. As she walked she began thinking. "Is he with Evergreen, maybe he confronted him and he's captured oh my gosh i hope he's okay".

She broke out of her daydreaming when she reached a big door with two sides on it. "I think this is it Pikachu you ready to go".

"Pikaachu" Pikachu responded he was obviously ready to go.

"Okay"

May opened the door and inside she what she saw frightened her Ash was chained to a wall with his hands above his head.

"Ash" May screamed beginning to dash towards him at top speed.

"No May it's a trap" Ash yelled with a worried tone mixed with anger in his voice it was cracking he was obviously under stress.

"What do you mean" May replied frightened.

"He means this" a figure in the darkness replied as it stepped out from the darkness with two other shadowly figures one on each side.

"What are you gonna do" May asked even more frightened.

"Hahahahahaha" The figure laughed hysterically. "Get ready for this" as the shadowly figures stepped out of the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter i'm working hard to keep the plot of the story together and to make it interesting at the same time. I think im getting better at using pika's style and while keeping you guys on the edge of your seat type moments anyway im probably going to update faster this time hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	3. Realization ch40

**Okay so i said i would be more consistent in writing the story but how consistent is this for you guys one day later im not always gonna publish chapters everyday but i have free time so i hope you guys enjoy this one for now.**

* * *

><p>The figures in the darkness were reaveled to be Evergreen and two highly ranked rockets.<p>

"Ash im scared" May managed to squeeze out of her mouth.

"May it's going to be okay" Ash told her trying to comfort her.

Evergreen took a step towards May when Ash said this.

"Evergreen get away from May if you do anything to hurt her i will hunt you down no matter where you try to hide".

"Hmph what are you going to do your pokemon are in my possession and your Charizard is tied up and muzzled" Evergreen smirked.

All of a sudden May screamed out "Pikachu use iron tail on Ash's chains".

All of a sudden Pikachu unleashed his powerful attack on the chains that were holding Ash and they broke into pieces releasing Ash.

"How dare you" Evergreen yelled red faced and obviously upset.

"How dare you! You tied up my boyfriend and held him against his will now let us go!" May screamed out at him as she wrapped her arms around Ash for protection.

"I'll tell you what if you and Ash can defeat Jack and Christy here in a double battle i'll let you go" Evergreen explained as he pointed to the two rockets standing behind him.

"You got yourself a deal" Ash said smirking the whole time his face was dirty and filled with soot and his clothes were ragged.

"This'll be easy" Christy blurted out defiantly.

"What me and Ash are going to clean your clocks" May screamed out at them fire burning in her emerald eyes as she fixed her green bandana that Ash had given her.

"You seem confident then lets begin" Jack smiled as he got his pokemon ready.

"Alakazam i chose you" Jack called out as his pyschic Pokemon appeared defiantly with murder in it's eyes.

"Ninjask lets go" Christy called out as her flying bug type pokemon appeared ready to tangle.

"Pikachu will you fight for me pal" Ash asked his mouse pokemon since it was the only one he had at this time.

"Pikapika" Pikachu responded approvingly as he jumped in front of Ash ready to battle sparking his cheeks.

"What Pokemon are you going to use May" Ash asked his girlfriend curious about what her descision will be".

"Who else". "Blaziken take the stage" May's fighting type pokemon appeared poised for battle and took her position beside Pikachu.

"You guys ready then" Jack asked impatiently.

"I'll start lets go Pikachu use quick attack on Alakazam" Pikachu started dashing quickly at the pyschic type.

"Ninjask hit Pikachu with Aerial ace go" Christy yelled as her Ninjask flew at top speed towards Pikachu.

"Blaziken cover Pikachu with Blaze Kick" with that command May's pokemon jumped high in the air and kicked Ninjask right in the back and it left a bunch of burn marks on the pokemon.

"Alakazam use Pyschic on Pikachu" with that Alakazam using it's mental power pick Pikachu up high in the air and tossed him to the wall.

"Pikaaaaa" Pikachu called out in pain but he easily got back up and was ready to begin fighting again.

Christy's Ninjask had also recovered from Blazikens Blaze kick and was also ready to continue.

"Blaziken now finish this use overheat on Ninjask" the pokemon responded with a mere "ken" and attacked.

"Ninjask use double team" Jack called out. The confused Blaziken now didnt know which one to attack and ended up backfiring the attack and becoming confused.

"Now Ninjask hit Blaziken with sandstorm". The pokemon was now caught in a storm and couldnt move.

"Pikachu hit Ninjask with Volt tackle goooo" soon after this command was given Pikachu slammed into Ninjask and knocked it out making it unable to battle.

Christy recalled her pokemon shocked with what had just happened "Jack you have to win this" She said as she was still in shock.

Blaziken although delirious was still able to continue.

"Way to go Blaziken" May said as she tried to encourage her powerful pokemon.

"Yeaaa now it's two on one there's no way he can win now" Ash called out confidently.

"Dont be over confident this isnt over yet" Jack scolded him.

"Alright Blaziken use Overheat on Alakazam"

"Alakazam dodge it and hit Blaziken with psybeam" he smirked as he said this knowing the result of what would happen.

He thought right as Blaziken got hit with a psybeam right in the face it flew back and smashed into the wall and it called out "Ken".

When the dust cleared Blaziken was unable to battle "Thats okay Blaziken you fought well you deserve a nice long rest".

"It's up to you Ashy win this for us" May said trying to encourage Ash by being affectionate.

"Now it's one on one so much for your advantage" Jack said with a huge grin on his face.

"Whatever, Pikachu use iron tail on Alakazam" Ash yelled he was obviously really into the battle now.

"Alakazam hit Pikachu with Pyschic" and just like before Pikachu was slammed into the wall however he got back up again.

"Pikachu are you all right" Ash asked worried.

"Pika" Pikachu replied.

"Okay Pikachu use quick attack".

"Alakazam use pyschic again".

"Now Pikachu stop your attack and dodge the psychic" Pikachu stopped his attack and dodged the psychic with ease.

"Now Pikachu use thunder bolt" with this Pikachu stored up his electricity and unloaded on Alakazam "Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Pikachu yelled out as his attack was being used.

Alakazam fell over and was knocked out being unable to battle.

Jack scornfully recalled his pokemon and was in shock. "_how could i lose to them"_ he thought to himself.

"Way to go Pikachu you were awesome" Ash said complementing his Pokemon's gutsy perfomance during the fight. May gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek causing him to turn crimson.

"Thats my Ashy" she said out of joy.

"We won now let us go" Ash yelled at Evergreen.

"I'm afraid i cannot do that" Evergreen replied who had been watching the battle in silence the entire time.

"I was only bluffing i did not think you would win the fight".

"We'll then if you wont move we'll make you move" Ash replied.

"Pikachu use thunder bolt" "Pikaaaaaaachuuuuuu" pikachu unloaded on the three enemies sending them blasting off through the roof as a star shined in the sky.

"Hey there are my other pokemon he dropped them" Ash said as he noticed the pokeballs on the ground.

"I would recoqnize Totadile's lure ball anywhere" Ash said as he picked up his pokemon.

"How are we going to get out of here though" May asked confused.

"On Charizard of course" Ash replied " I think the room they're keeping him in is this way".

Ash and May passed through a few doors and hallways before reaching Charizard and untieing him.

"There you go Charizard" Ash said as he took the final chain off of the flying fire type pokemon.

The pokemon roared with delight and stretched his huge wings.

"C'mon May lets go" Ash said as he got on his pokemon and held out his hand to help May up.

"Okay" May replied as she grabbed his hand and got on Charizard.

"Hold on what about the other's Brock, Greta, Anabel, Cyndi and team rocket.

"Hopefully they won there battles and left" Ash replied "They'll all be just fine" Ash said.

This calmed May as they began to ascend into the air through the roof May leaned her head on Ash's back and wrapped her arms around his stomach "I love you Ash" the girl murmered.

"I love you too May" Ash replied and this made May giggle happily as they flew off into the afternoon sky.

Soon they were descending landing in front of the island five pokemon center/hospital.

"C'mon May lets go inside" The couple walked inside after Ash had recalled Charizard and gave all their pokemon to nurse joy.

"Take care of our pokemon okay nurse joy". "The nurse nodded.

Ash wanted to give Pikachu to the nurse as well however the mouse pokemon was having none of it as he refused to move from his trainers shoulder.

Ash and May walked down a hallway and walked into the room May had used before it had two bunkbeds in it.

Ash set his backpack down on the ground before asking May "Arent you going to eat anything".

"No im to worried about the other's to eat" May replied looking at an alarm clock inside the room she was surpised to see that it read 7:42 PM as her and the other's had left early this morning.

"Wow Ash its almost eight o'clock already i guess time flies when your saving your boyfriend".

Ash not amused by this statement hurtfully replied "What's that suppose to mean".

May sensing the fact that Ash had taken this the wrong way sharply replied "It means that i love you silly" this made ash turn crimson and blurt out jumbled sentences that didn't make sense.

Ash regrouped though to say "Im going to go take a shower May i need to get out of these ragged filthy clothes and i need to wash my face okay".

"Okay im gonna go in just as soon as your finished" May replied. When both trainers were finished bathing Ash was in a new clean black shirt and May was wearing her big yellow t-shirt and they were laying down Ash on the top bunk with May on the bottom.

"Ash can i sleep with you tonight" May asked hoping for a certain answer.

Ash sensing his girlfriends discomfort responded "Sure May come on up".

May climbed up onto the top bunk and layed down on the side of Ash that Pikachu wasnt on as he was curled up next to Ash's head.

May nuzzled her head against Ash's chest "Arent you going to eat anything Ash" May asked knowing what the answer would be.

May was surpised when Ash said "No if your not going to eat im not i can wait until tommorow" this is what Ash said but on the inside he was thinking _"what am i saying i am starving who knows how long it's been since i've eatin"._

_"_Goodnight Ash" May told Ash.

"Goodnight May" Ash responded as they both closed their eyes and were ready to face what event's would unfold tommorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this was an extremely long chapter huh alot of events happened and im sure alot of you are now waiting to see what happened to the others and how the story progresses more will be explained in the next chapter everyone get pokemon and keep on reviewing.<strong>


	4. Compensation Ch41

**Well i've been lazy lately haven't I anyway lots of information is revealed in this chapter i hope you guys enjoy as the story continues on.**

* * *

><p><em>Ash sat on the floor in the pokemon center room he was staying in staring at the dresser while May was in the shower.<em>

_Ash heard knocking on the door he got up and opened it the person knocking was revealed to be officer Jenny._

_"Hello Ash" she said awkwardly._

_"Whats up officer Jenny" Ash replied._

_"Well Ash we discovered some dead bodies on this island and we think they're friends of yours i would like you to come with me and identify them"._

_Ash's heart skipped a beat and he found himself unable to speak but then all of a sudden things went black._

Ash's eyes flickered open as he found himself layed down on the bunk bed with May sleeping on his chest.

"It was just a nightmare" Ash growned to himself as he rubbed his eyes and looked at an alarm clock on a dresser across the room it read 7:45 am.

Ash looked down at May who was still passed out exhausted from the events from the night before Ash's stomach growled.

"Ohh man im hungry but i dont wanna wake May up i guess im just going to have too wait" Ash grumbled to himself.

Ash started thinking "I told May that everyone is going to be okay but i'm the one having nightmares i guess im more worried then i thought".

Ash waited what seemed like hours before deciding to wake May up.

"May wake up" Ash whispered to her as he gently shook her.

May's eyes opened slowly as lifted her head and look up at Ash.

"I slept great Ashy i guess what you told me last night comforted me".

"That makes one of us" Ash grumbled angrily.

"Why, did you have a nightmare Ash" May asked confused.

"Nevermind May lets go get breakfast" Ash told his girlfriend cheerfully.

"okay" May responded when she said this Pikachu got up and shook his head as if wanting to sleep more but then reluctantly got on Ash's shoulder as they headed to the cafeteria.

When they got there what they saw made them jubilent and they were extremely relieved their friends Brock, Anabel, Greta, Jessie, James, Meowth and Cyndi all sat at a large table in the back of the room Ash and May charged toward them.

"You guys are okay" May and Ash both shouted out simultaneously.

'Hold on you guys go get your food we'll explain everything" Brock explained to them calmly.

Ash and May got their food both of them getting cereal and sat down awaiting Brocks explaination.

"Okay were ready Brock now tell us how did you guys get out of there" Ash said impatiently almost yelling.

"Okay well first off we all one our battles so then we were able to leave but our opponents tried to get slick and cheated during the battles to stop us from leaving us multiple pokemon each and attacking us directly instead of the pokemon" Brock started to explain and then paused for a moment to catch his breath.

"Yeah" Anabel continued where Brock had left off "In our case if Cyndi hadn't been with us we would have lost her skarmory supplied us with heavy back up when Brandon tried to attack us Cyndi's a great trainer".

This made cyndi blush enjoying the praise she had just gotten.

"What about you Greta how did your fight go" Ash asked her.

"HA" Greta Blurted out "Tucker is a weasel he tried to gang up on me with multiple pokemon but he still didnt stand a chance my battle was over pretty quickly".

"Amazing" Ash said astonished that she won a battle like that so easily.

"Hey what about you guys team rocket" May asked the trio "Did Butch and Cassidy try to cheat during your battle with them" May asked curiously.

"Well dats jusst iht" Meowth started before James cut him off "Yea they tried to stop us after we had won stating that we got lucky and that they wanted a rematch eventually we just left after we defeated all their pokemon".

"We cleaned their clocks" Jessie shouted out defiantly.

"Thats awesome" May added.

"Okay now it's your turn to explain May how did you get to Ash" Brock asked wanting to hear her part of the story.

"Well" May started. "After i left you, Anabel and Cyndi i went up a bunch of stairs and went through a gold door and soon after that i found Ash chained against the wall and then Evergreen stepped out with two rockets and i used Pikachu's iron tail to free Ash" May stated stopping for a moment to catch her breath then she started again.

"Then me and Ash battled them and won and we told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on them and they all blasted off then we came back here on Charizard.

"Ohh" Brock replied "But how did You get tied up Ash" Brock asked as the groups attention turned away from May and towards the trainer.

"PikaPika" Pikachu added.

"I guess it's my turn to explain okay let me start" as Ash began to tell his side of the story.

"When I left you guys on Charizard I got there awhile later when i did i went to see Evergreen and asked him all about what you guys told me and he told me exactly "It seems that you know to much" "Then he started saying that the rockets are the key to success most of his sentences were like puzzles they didn't really make sense next thing i know im knocked out and when i woke up i was chained to the wall and he kept telling me about some plans to take over the battle frontier and connecting the regions i was dazing in and out the entire time so yes then awhile after May showed up and he knew she'd come so he set up an ambush in the room and that's pretty much what happened". Ash explained as he continued to eat his cereal". "Wait" Ash started again.

"He also was talking about using Pokemon to unlock some sort of power".

"Sounds like nonsense to me" Greta added scornfully.

"Wow so we stopped a mastermind criminal scheme" Brock added.

"Yea" Cyndi called out happy that she was part of it".

Greta sighed "I guess if you guys see it that way".

"Hey wait shouldn't we go see Scott now at one island he's waiting there for us" May called out changing the subject.

"Ohh yeah" Anabel said "He has the sapphire".

"Well then lets go see him then" Jessie added.

"There's a problem though how are we going to get there, there's no more boats.

Nurse Joy who had just come in to give the trainers their pokemon overheard the conversation and added "We have a boat that the pokemon centers use to transfer pokemon but you guys can use it".

"Really thanks Nurse Joy" basically the whole group replied as she handed them their pokemon back.

"Okay so lets head for One island" Ash called out as the group got up from the table.

"Maybe Scott gave the sapphire to Celio already and the machine is ready" May called out as the group headed out the Pokemon center door and towards the docks.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best chapter the last few will be better and longer i promise but this one was meant for information purposes adding information that otherwise would've been left out i would've made this one longer but i wanna make more chapters hope you guys enjoy the ones to come keep reviewing and get pokemon!<strong>


	5. Reunited Ch 42

**Okay so like I promised heres the next chapter thanks for all the support you guys have been giving the whole time I suggest taking notes when reading through the chapters so you can cover everything you want to when you review, you guys can also leave suggestions and ideas for later on chapters I will consider anything that will make the story better and my excuse for taking alot longer then usual I am sorry for that blame my family for bringing me upstate where there is no service for anything and then apparently I lost the urge to write but its back and I had started writing this chapter before the summer had begun so anyway I hope you enjoy here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>The Pokemon centers boat was bigger then everyone had thought it would be it had a room leading to the inside and then another room under it with a kitchen.<p>

"This boat is awesome" Ash called out in envy.

"Yeah it's like a yacht" Greta Called out sarcastically knowing it would bother Ash but surprisingly Ash didn't seem to notice and continued drooling over the boat.

"Well come on guys lets head out" Brock called out to the group as everyone gathered onto the boat as it left the docks.

So the boat took off and started towards One island.

"This boat is really fast" Cyndi took note of as the boat raced on.

"Yeah it's faster then I thought it would be and we've got aways to go until we get to One island so the faster the better" Brock added.

"It's like a speed boat with an unrealistic motor" Ash remarked still in envy of the vehicle.

"Stop dreaming" said Greta who was staring towards the light blue horizon.

Ash ignored her again and after awhile the company went inside to see what was in the kitchen and then to eat it.

"Okay everyone sit down i'm going to go see what i can cook up" Brock asked of everyone as they all took a seat at a long rectangular table in what seemed to be the room for the captain to relax similar to a dining room.

"I hope deres lotsa food ta eat in dere" Meowth who was apparently starving remarked.

About twenty minutes later Brock returned from the kitchen with a ton of sandwiches on a giant plate.

"You made all of those sandwiches in twenty minutes" James exclaimed excited to see so much food in one place.

"No" Brock started as he placed the giant plate in the center of the table "They were made already when i found them i just added a bit of things to make them taste better".

"wow" James exclaimed "Thats convenient".

"Okay everyone dig in" Brock signaled and everyone began to stuff their faces.

20 minutes passed and everyone had finished when Ash asked.

"Are we there yet".

Agitated because she did not get as much food as she would have wanted Greta replied "Obviously not if we are still in here".

Everyone laughed simultaneously causing Ash to grown unhappily he was full.

"Do you think they hooked up the machine yet" May asked happily she obviously ate well.

"Well it was destroyed" Brock added.

"Yea but Celio seems real smart im sure he'll be able to fix it up good as new" Ash replied actually hoping for more food after his feast.

After awhile the company reached One Island and docked the boat and everyone got off and headed to the Pokemon center.

"C'mon guys the Pokemon center is this way" Ash called as his leader like instincts kicked in.

"Hey May do you think i can catch more Pokemon and be a trainer just like Ash" Cyndi randomly asked out of the blue.

"Well sure you already have Happiny and your moms Skarmory i think you'd be a great trainer Cyndi" May told the young girl trying to be encouraging.

"Thanks May" Cyndi got out as she began to blush.

The group of eight friends plus Pikachu and Meowth entered the Pokemon center to find Celio working on the machine, Nurse Joy tending to Pokemon and Scott snoozing on a chair.

"Hey Celio hows the machine" Ash asked.

"Well actually its almost done I've been able to calibrate it's systems with the sapphire and i found spare parts to replace the damaged ones it should be done in a couple of hours worst case scenario tomorrow morning".

"Thats awesome" May replied not really understanding anything Celio had just said besides saying it was going well".

"When did Scott fall asleep" Anabel asked curiously.

"About an hour ago you should let him sleep he had a long day helping me out".

"okay Celio we'll be back later to check on the machine".

"Okay" Celio replied as the group headed back outside.

"So we've got some time to kill what do you guys wanna do" Ash asked the group.

" LETS GO TO THE BEACH" the rockets all screamed out simultaneously.

"Okay I'm up for it" Ash Replied and everyone else seemed to agree as well so they all headed towards the beach.

May walked up front next to Ash on their way to one of the islands many beaches and began to ask him questions.

"Hey Ash what are we going to do after Celio fixes the machine?"

"I haven't really thought about it yet" Ash Answered "I guess we'll go back to pallet town for awhile"

May was not satisfied with this answer as she wanted to stay on the islands and enjoy a vacation with Ash but she simply replied "Oh okay" as she tried to hide her disappointment from him and managed to flash him a fake smile as they continued walking.

After awhile The Group Arrived At One Of The Islands beaches and everyone had decided what to do.

"Hey Ash come with Me so I can go buy a new bikini, You Can Help Me Pick It Out okay" May stated playfully.

Ash blushed then he managed to get out an "Okay" as him and May and Pikachu who was on Ash's shoulder Went onto the beaches boardwalk which had plenty of small shops.

Meanwhile Brock, Cyndi, Greta, Anabel and the rockets changed into their bathing suits and headed towards the ocean.

"Yeowwwch" Meowth screamed as he stepped onto the burning hot sand. "dis sand iz hott" Meowth stated as he ran towards the ocean.

Everyone laughed as they watched him run.

"Hey guys lets call out our Pokemon they deserve to relax with us" Anabel Suggested.

"Thats a great idea" Brock responded as they all called out their own respective Pokemon.

"Hey Brock whats wrong with Onix" ? Greta Asked.

"Ohh yeah i forgot Onix is a rock type he cant go near water it'll weaken him, okay Onix you can go hang out in the sand".

Onix nodded his head and made his way away from the shore.

"Hey James look at all their Pokemon we could snatch them when they aren't looking and them give them to Giovanni to redeem ourselves then maybe he would take us back" Jessie whispered to James.

"But we promised to help May in any way that we could" James replied obviously confused by Jessie's change of heart.

"And we did Jessie answered we helped her save the twerp already so we've done our service now we can take their Pokemon and it's not really breaking our promise, I mean they aren't Pikachu but i'm sure they would please the boss".

So by this time Jessie had convinced James to help her and they let Meowth in on it too so they were ready to go and quietly headed towards the shore to begin their plan.

"Hey guys where did Team Rocket go?" Cyndi proceeded to ask Anabel, Brock and Greta after Team Rocket had disappeared.

"I don't know maybe they went to get something to eat knowing them" Brock Answered.

Just when he had finished his sentence a fishing net came from a distance and snatched up The groups Pokemon.

"WHAT !" Greta blurted out obviously caught off guard by this.

Then they saw them standing on shore with a net launcher The Rockets and they began to reel in the groups Pokemon Including Cyndi's Skarmory which had been flying extremely close to the water.

"TEAM ROCKET !" The Four Friends all called out simultaneously.

Prepare for trouble!

Make it double!

To protect the world from devastation!

To unite all peoples within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth! Thats Right.

"What are you guys doing your suppose to be on our side you promised" Brock yelled out to them surprised by their change of heart at this time.

"We've already done our job now as a thank you present we'll be taking all your Pokemon" Jessie responded happily.

"Yeahz den wez guna goez bak to da Pokemon centa en steel dat sapphire too" Meowth added on.

"Ohh yeah i don't think so im gonna clean your clocks, oish" Greta screamed angrily it seemed as if she was about to lose control.

"We'll See" James added as the two groups got ready to clash against each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally ! I'm back guys and am going to continue this story with poise anyway did you guys really expect team rocket to play nice forever i'm going to be updating soon so keep yourselves posted. As always leave me some suggestions and add some reviews to tell me what you guys think and if anything PM me thanks for the support guys until next time Get Pokemon !<strong>


	6. Hiatus

**Dear readers,**

** *Blows dust off paper* I am pleased to inform you that I am going to officially continue with this story simply because I do not want to leave you guys wondering what would have been if I had finished it. I will finish this story for the sake of the reader and plan to have at least 3 additional chapters up before 2013. I would appreciate if you guys would also read my other story "Forgotten memories part 2" as that story is now my MAIN priority after I post up a few chapters here. As for an explanation to why I had stopped? I simply did not have any motives to continue this story. I pretty much had a stretch when I was writing this when I was very passionate about Pokemon and the way the story was flowing and after I wrote the latest chapter I just lost all feeling for the story and Admiration for Pokemon. I'm very interested about Kingdom Hearts these days and have beaten all the games up to the latest. Anyways I am considering Making my own ORIGINAL sequel to "May's Crush: Final Frontier" when this is all over. However that depends on you guys. If I receive a ton of reviews with feedback that has both praise and constructive criticism. I will write another one because this shows me that you guys are interested. Anyways if you guys have any questions or suggestions for the story. PM me. I'll always be available for you guys whenever. Thanks for all the feedback I have received since joining the site. I think I am a much better writer then I was over a year ago when I stopped writing this story and you guys will see that difference in the quality of the upcoming chapters. Anyways that's all for now. Enjoy whats up for now. I will be updating soon. **


	7. The Adventure Resumes! Ch 43

**Hey guys! I actually began this chapter the same day I wrote my Hiatus however because of technical difficulties it was somehow deleted. I decided to completely rewrite the chapter from scratch and I doubted my creativity so it's taken awhile however here we go! May's Crush Continues! Also I do realize my past chapters before my Hiatus are abundant with grammatical errors & spelling, I will not be going back to correct them so bear with me on that. I do promise however that these next few chapters will be excellent in that matter. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way or form nor do I want to.**

* * *

><p>"How's this one look?" May asked as came out the dressing room sporting an Orange and white bikini with a Hawaiian floral pattern on it.<p>

Ash blushed instantly as he looked at his slim girlfriend in a bikini "uh I LOVEEE IT!" Ash blurted out a lot louder then he should have as a bunch of other shoppers and the cashier shot him a dirty look as if he was a pervert. Pikachu shook his head as well.

"Great I'll get this one!" May stated as she put her casual clothes in her backpack and started walking towards the cash register.

"Finally! Ash groaned it's been half an hour! How long is it suppose to take to pick out a bathing suit?"

May gave Ash a look that made him blurt this out in fear "Whaaaat I meant was, is that you look beautiful in any bathing suit that you put on so it shouldn't be that hard!"

"Aw" May blushed and softly kissed Ash causing him to blush.

May, Ash and Pikachu got on the line to pay for the Bikini, as they got to the front May took out her purse.

Ash stuck his hand out in front of her "I got it" he said as he smiled at his girlfriend.

May smiled back at him "Thanks Ash" she exclaimed

"How much is it?" Ash curiously asked the cashier who's name tag printed out the name "Kelsi" on it.

"55 Dollars" the blonde haired girl said as she scanned it.

Ash's eyes opened widely as he sighed and dug into his wallet for the money and then handed it to her.

"Thank you for your purchase" Kelsi told them as they walked out of the store and onto the boardwalk.

"Come on lets hurry back to the beach and find the others" May yelled as she grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him away.

_Meanwhile..._

_ "_Steelix Tackle!" Brock yelled as his gigantic rock/Steel type pokemon bum rushed the rockets.

"Seviper dodge!" Jesse angrily screamed as her pokemon obeyed her and moved out of the way

"Stop resisting and give us your pokemon!" Jesse yelled

"No way" Cyndi replied poised with her mothers Skarmory beside her.

"Fine den we guna do dis da hard way!" as Meowth jumped out from behind Jesse and showed off his claws.

"Alright then I'm not holding back then, let me handle this guys!" Anabel yelled.

"GO Metagross!" Anabel yelled confidently as her huge Legendary Steel/Psychic pokemon appeared.

Jesse at first looked a bit shaken up and once she got herself together she angrily started calling out attacks.

"Seviper poison sting" she called out.

"Metagross use protect!" Anabel stated.

Seviper hit Metagross and immediately shot backwards slamming against the sand.

"Seviper get back up and use bind!" she yelled

"No" Anabel yelled. "I'll finish this now! Metagross use HYPER BEAM!"

Jesse and Meowth quivered as Metagross charged up and blasted them however they didn't blast off.

"We did it, we did it!" Cyndi cheerfully started singing.

"Wait a minute" Greta started "Where's James!"

"He must have slipped away during the fight!" Brock exclaimed angrily.

"GOTCHA!" A voice yelled as a giant smoke bomb covered the entire radius of the beach blinding everyone.

When the smoke cleared James had appeared and was on a Meowth shaped air ballon with Jesse, Meowth and Cyndi's Skarmory carried by a net.

"Skarmory!" Cyndi yelled out.

"Well it's not Pikachu but our boss will definitely appricate this wonderful Skarmory" He'll treat us like kings!" James exclaimed happily.

Team Rockets Air Balloon began rising at a very high velocity and it would appear as if they were getting away.

"Charizard I chose you!" a voice said from the end of the beach.

Everyone turned to see Ash, May and Pikachu running towards them.

"it's the champion! I mean twerp!" Jesse exclaimed "Stay out of our way!"

Ash! May! Everyone yelled excited to see them.

"Charizard Aerial Ace!" Ash yelled towards his pokemon who was flying towards the rockets balloon at a high speed.

As Charizard approached the balloon Ash then yelled "Now drop!"

Rather then hit the balloon Charizard slashed through the net holding Skarmory freeing it from the Rockets hold.

"Now Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

Right on schedule Pikachu charged up and unleashed a thunderbolt on the Rockets balloon "Pikaaaachuuuuuuuu!"

"TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The rockets all yelled simultaneously as they blasted off like a shooting star.

"You did it Ash!" Cyndi exclaimed as she ran and hugged Skarmory.

"What happened why did the Rockets attack you ? May asked curiously "They seemed really genuine about helping us."

"Yeah they turned on us saying they helped us enough and tried to take our pokemon!" Brock explained.

"I knew it, the rockets aren't to be trusted" Ash stated as he started walking back towards the boardwalk.

"Come on guys lets get back to Celio to check on the machine and tell him what happened".

Everyone nodded except May who was showing obvious displeasure.

"But I haven't even had a chance to relax yet Ash, I just got this bathing suit!" May whined.

"I know May but we have to get back to Celio we don't have a choice, I promise I'll make it up to you." Ash replied sympathetic

May reluctantly agreed as they headed back towards the town.

* * *

><p><strong>And Done! I gave this chapter everything I had! Hopefully you guys enjoy it. After all it's been over a year since I published a chapter not including the Hiatus. I will be updating my Kingdom Hearts story tomorrow so please read that too &amp; I really appreciate reviews! Enjoy until next time!<strong>


End file.
